


Love Confession

by ohmysunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, words vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmysunshine/pseuds/ohmysunshine
Summary: I found this drabbles on my laptop. I don't remember writing this so i just going post it here. here goes nothing





	Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I found this drabbles on my laptop. I don't remember writing this so i just going post it here. here goes nothing

“I love you. So much” Donghyuck whispers to mark’s ear softly enunciating every word making sure the older hears him.  
“so much, that sometimes I feel like my chest going to explode” Mark’s ears are all red as if it is the first time Donghyuck confessed to him. He looks at Donghyuck in the eye searching for something. Confirmation? Maybe. Honesty? Mark knows that Donghyuck meant every word he said.  
I love you too” he replies stroking Donghyuck’s redden cheek ever so gently.  
Its three am in the morning, the couple is tangling to each other on their shared bed confessing their love. It feels so raw so pure that Mark feels like he might explode at any time from now.  
Do you think that you would still be in love with me after 5 years?  
Mark looks at the boy beneath him with a questioning look, raising his seagull brows. He recognizes this question. Donghyuck needs reassurance and Mark is going to give it to him. Honestly, he would give anything the boy asks him.  
“5 years, 10 years, 20 years and forever baby, I love you forever. “  
“You think so?”  
“I know so. “  
“Okay. Just wondering if you feel the same about me.”  
“oh, I feel the same sunshine. You stuck with me now. You stuck with me forever.”  
“Forever sounds good. “


End file.
